dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Varna (DxD: FINAL)
Varna is a demon god and a major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL." He is the one responsible for turning Yuno Gasai into a God Slayer, though unlike his fellow demonic deities, he doesn't appear to care much about her, or humans as a whole. He is a member of the Polytheistic Alliance, yet he seems to have darker motivations, as he has no interest in helping humans at all. Appearance Strangely, Varna remains in human form through out the series' progression, appearing as a young male with dark gray hair and cold, silver eyes, wearing what appears to be a doctor's coat with a black buttoned undershirt and slacks. As stated by Krishna, this is not actually a form he chose because it suited him, rather it was out of memory for someone he cared for in the past, hinted to be his previous god-killer. Personality Varna is a shrewd, cold, and manipulative demonic entity who has no interest in humans whatsoever, and instead, is more interested in the events that come after their actions. He has no qualms about using other people, even openly stating at one point that the other members of the Polytheistic Alliance are little more than tools for him to use as he sees fit, though despite these words, the other members treat him with begrudging respect, likely due to the fact that he is the strongest member, besides Krishna. He also uses humans when he deems them useful. His reasons for converting Yuno into a God Slayer was merely "insurance," in case he needed a pawn to get rid of any unsavory characters he wanted to eliminate in the near future. According to Krishna and Dagda, however, Varna was not like this in the past. At one point, he was actually a benevolent deity, even after becoming a demon, and genuinely cared fro humans, up until an event that seemed to center around his previous god killer. Since this incident, he holds no love for humanity. In fact, Lucifer even suggested that Varna now loathes all of humanity. Lore Varuna (/ˈvɜrʊnə, ˈvɑːrə-/; Sanskrit: Varuṇa वरुण, Malay: Baruna) is the Hindu god of water and the celestial ocean, as well as a god of law of the underwater world. A Makara is his mount. His consort is the Hindu goddess Varuni. Originally the chief god of the Vedic pantheon, Varuna was replaced by Indra and later faded away with the ascendancy of Shiva and Vishnu. History Varna was originally known as "Varuna," a Hindu god of water and the god of law of the underwater world. When the Great War occurred, he and his fellow Hindu Gods, with the exception of Indra and Shiva, who showed disinterest, participated. Varuna died during the early events of the war, and like all living creatures, was drawn into the Expanse, where his existence was re-written by the magnetite and data, later re-emerging in the world with a sense of self, and somehow retaining all of his magical power. As a result, he became the demonic god, Varna. Several years prior to the start of the story, Varna had a god slayer, the predecessor to Yuno Gasai, whom he appeared to be attached to. In those days, he showed himself to be a benevolent, kind deity, despite his newfound demonic nature, and cared for humans a great deal. However, an incident occurred that revolved around his god slayer, and since then, he has become a cold and melancholic demon, and no longer holds any love for humanity. Twelve years before the story, he was approached by Krishna, who offered him a place in the ranks of the Polytheistic Alliance, a group that was founded for the sole purpose of protecting, and proving, humanity's potential to all factions, including the demons. Varna agreed to join, though he appears to have unknown motives for doing so. Powers and Abilities Quotes "Huh... I guess you'll do. You said your name was Yuno Gasai, right? I am Varna, and as of today... You will be my tool for deicide." -Varna making Yuno his God Slayer "Hahaha... What a laugh. You actually think I care about any of you? Please. Everyone in this room is just a tool for me to use, a means to an end... No more, no less. Get the picture now?" -Varna revealing his nature to the Polytheistic Alliance members "Everything is going according to plan... It won't be much longer now..." -Varna's inner dialogue regarding his plans Trivia * Varna is '5, 6" ft tall, and weighs 52 kg. * Before and after becoming a demonic god, Varna's strength is A-Rated. * Varna's appearance is based of Serph Sheffield, a character from the Digital Devil Saga series, which is apart of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. Fittingly, in the same series, the AI based on Serph's demonic form is also named Varna. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters Category:DxD: FINAL Characters